Attack on the Manehatten base/Shadowcat, War Machine, and Bishop get captured/Vision, Scarlet Witch, Apocalypse, and Quicksilver arrive/Sunset, Luna, and Human Torch get captured
Here is how Attack on the Manehatten base/Shadowcat, War Machine, and Bishop get captured by the Pro-Reg, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Apocalypse, and Quicksilver arrive, and Sunset, Luna and Human Torch get captured by the Anti-Reg goes in Equestria Civil War. (we see Peter in his Spider-Man costume running from a Canterlot chopper) Spider-Man:(huffs) Royal Guard:(into Comm) Unregistered minor tried to foil a robbery in costume, Air-Command. Identified as Codename: Spider-Man from the Avengers. Am currently in pursuit. Air-Command Pony:(on Comm) Roger that, Foxtrot Four. Permission to use tranquilizers and minimum force. (the choppers fire at Peter, but his suit resists the shots) Royal Guard: This little punk's suit is bulletproof now? Royal Guard #2: Darn info-base. I thought we had ponies updating this thing. Spider-Man:(jumps into a building, the glass cutting his costume)(yells)(into Comm as the helicopts appears) Guys, we gotta get out of here! Canterlot Forces just caught me breaking up a mugging, and now they're all over me! This is serious! Nighlock was kidding when he said these ponies are not kidding around when they say they don't want anyone solving their problems for them! (the chopper fires a gass grenade into the room) Spider-Man:(shocked) Oh, boy-- (the gass explodes, destroying the top of the building) (some guards who have just captured Bruce, Clint, Scott, Wanda, and Vision, along with Peter) Royal Guard #1: You sure that kid's indestructible? Royal Guard #2: He'll be fine. It's the office block I'm worried about, dude. Command said property damage gotta be kept to a minimum or it's head rolling time. (he turns to the captured heroes) Royal Guard #2:(to the captured Avengers) You see the trouble you caused? You see what happens when you try to be some big bad vigilante like your buddy, the Princess of Friendship? ("Elsewhere" appears on the screen) (we see Piotr and Steve at a computer) Captain America: Canterlot unit just picked up some of the Avengers on West 23rd. Should we get a posse together and intercept? Colossus: Twi and Rainbow are already undercover on the scene, Captain. Funny Rainbow Dash even told me to get the darn coffee on. back to the convoy see a Royal Guard in the shotgun seat and Twilight, in disguise, in the driver's seat Royal Guard: Se, this is what I'm talking about: these people are what, in their 30s? 40s tops? And they're out there in their pantyhose laughing in our faces, about the Accords. doesn't respond and clearly has no interest in this conversation Royal Guard: It's not like we're banning 'em, man. Nobody's stopping 'em doing their thing. Heck, they're even paying these clowns to go official now. still doesn't say anything Royal Guard: But they don't get a buzz outta bein' legit. Freaks only get off on the villainy and mystery pony garbage. doesn't say anything Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Skirmish Scenes Category:Transcripts